bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Norcross, Aura
Aura Norcross was a member of the Norcross family, a lesser House of the Antrixian Landsting. During the initial stages of the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, a young Aura fled to the Outer Rim regions with her brother, a supporter of Dontaine Strykia. While her brother was later killed, Aura went on to attach herself to Dontaine Strykia, eventually becoming his consort. Aura believed that Dontaine was still the man of the stories prior to the end of the Clone Wars. Instead of being evil and twisted by the Dark side, Aura choose to believe that he was still an honorable Jinsai Gai’din, attempting to rally people behind him and eventually drive the Imperials away from her homeworld. By the time of the Battle of Yavin, however, Aura had discovered that Dontaine wasn’t the man she thought he was. Even though they had become romantically linked, Aura was slowly trying to pull away from Dontaine in an effort to eventually flee from him. Even worse, Aura found out she was pregnant with his child. When Dontaine learned of her pregnancy, he hurriedly forced her into a marriage to attempt to legitimize his new son as an heir. Aura had gained the trust of two exiled Jinsai who had initially followed Dontaine. In 2 ABY, Aura and the two Jinsai fled from Dontaine’s remote fortress world of Muladore, taking a young Rhaygar Strykia with them. Moving from planet to planet, the group eventually heard of a young Antrixian Lord rallying survivors of the Antrixian Purge under his banner. The three adults enlisted the help of Roslyn Luchette and Tara Purdue to track down the Antrixian Lord. The group followed the claim to the shadowport world of Mon Gazza. Unfortunately, just as the group made contact with Graydon Strykia’s people, Dontaine and his followers arrived, having tracked Aura and her comrades across the Rim. The ensuing battle between Dontaine’s forces, Aura and her Jinsai, and Graydon’s men ended fairly quickly. The intervention of Melesa Antall and her crew drove off Dontaine’s forces, but not before Dontaine had taken young Rhaygar and killed Aura, Marcus Morgan, and Eddard Resset. Aura’s dying words were to make sure that Rhaygar was taken from Dontaine and placed with a family that would show him what it meant to be Antrixian. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble DEXTERITY 2D Blaster 3D+2, Dodge 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Languages 3D+2, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 2D PERCEPTION 3D Con 4D+1, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 2D TECHNICAL 2D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 6 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Wardrobe, Hold-out Blaster (3D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters